


Beta Fishies in High School

by Reqpqarx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, High School, Humanstuck, M/M, Request your OC and I'll try to put them in, i am trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reqpqarx/pseuds/Reqpqarx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All our favorite Beta Trolls as freshmen enroll in Skaia High School. The alpha trolls are seniors. Humanstuck, no beta or alpha kids. Not ship-driven but I will accept some ships if asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta Fishies in High School

Hello! If you read the summary then you know that this is a high-school AU. If you didn't read it, well too bad, you know now. The first (real) chapter will introduce Karkat. The first twelve chapters will show the POV of each Beta troll on their first day at Skaia High School. 

I accept OC requests, or at least some of them. 

I will take some ship requests, but the story is not ship-driven. 

Welcome to Skaia High School, where we learn to break through our limits and pierce the atmosphere. I hope you enjoy your visit. 


End file.
